Alpha Team
The Alpha 1 Team is an elite Hero team. History Thresher's Team Alpha 1 was the first active Hero Factory squad, led by veteran Hero Thresher. Thresher organized the formation of his team, gaining newly created rookie Heroes Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, and Von Ness. Alpha 1 became reputed as a legendary team within the Hero Factory, and it was the dream of many Heroes to be leader of the team. Stormer had aspirations to become leader of Alpha 1, like many others, and targeted the position specifically, despite idolizing Thresher. After many successes the missions began to get more routine due to Alpha 1 scaring off criminals. Thresher left to investigate a crash of XT4 at Makuro Industries and Stormer and Stringer were sent to watch a move of mining robots but found no move and were attacked. XT4 arrived, saving them, alleging to be Alpha 1's new rookie. He was taken back to Hero Factory where XT4 met Bulk and Von Ness, where he stole company secrets and escaped in a Drop Ship. He was pursued to Asteroid J-54, where Bulk and Von Ness went on the asteroid to stop a prison break. While they fended off enemies, Stormer and Stringer were pinned in by an ore freighter with its engines set to explode. The only way to escape was blocked by Black Phantom's Hero Craft. He announced the Legion of Darkness to Stormer before leaving the Heroes trapped in the explosion. Thresher arrived and saved Stormer and Stringer and picked up Bulk and Von Ness. Von Ness secretly had allowed XT4, Voltix, and Toxic Reapa to escape, causing the mission to a total failure. After Stormer and Stringer recovered from their injuries, Thresher and Nathaniel Zib called a meeting with the team and announced that Hero Factory's reputation was in tatters and it would be impossible to regain it, causing Akiyama Makuro to close down Hero Factory. Stormer resisted, but Bulk, Stringer, and Von Ness accepted security guard positions at Makuro Industries and departed, though Stormer gave them Hero transmitters. The power then went out at Hero Factory, causing Thresher to investigate in the Assembly Tower and Stormer at the power core. Stormer found XT4 and Splitface and began to fight them while Thresher encountered Voltix, Speeda Demon, and Toxic Reapa. Despite Thesher's best efforts, he was no match for all three of the villains alone and captured. Stormer managed to outwit Splitface, but was attacked by Black Phantom. Black Phantom explained his plan to have the Legion captured, leaving him as the destroyer of Hero Factory with no competition. Just then the other Heroes arrived, responding to a signal Stormer sent and attacked, Von Ness defeating XT4. They chased Black Phantom into the Assembly Tower where Stormer told the other villains their leader's plan causing them to rebel. In the chaos Von Ness saved Thresher and the villains were apprehended. Though Thresher covered up the incident as it almost was disastrous, Makuro commended Alpha 1's bravery and announced his plans to go ahead with Hero Factory. While responding to a routine burglary alarm, Thresher, Stormer, and Ness encountered a giant mechanoid running rampant in New Stellac City. Thresher was incapacitated trying to protect the rookies, and Stormer ordered Ness to guard the fallen leader, while he challenged the robot. Von Ness instead stole their Hero Craft and fled the area out of cowardice; Stormer attempted to stop him, but was unable to. Using the taking off ship as a leverage point, Stormer was eventually able to disable the robot, saving the city and Thresher. Stormer's Ascension Stormer eventually became the leader of Alpha 1, replacing Thresher, who willingly stood down to allow the new generation of Heroes to succeed. As a result of his previous experiences with Von Ness, Stormer was extremely rough with new recruits to his team, with most of them transferring out due to the pressure. Stringer and Bulk remained permanent fixtures on the team, veteran Heroes themselves. Von Ness became the criminal mastermind known as Von Nebula, having sworn revenge against Stormer. Service Record The Alpha 1 Team was once called in to investigate the vanishing of the planet Almaak IV. The governing officials of Almaak V blamed the planet's disappearance on a weapon that had been invented in the Prima Giedi system. It was Jimi Stringer who discovered that the planet was merely cloaked by a holographic projection. The team discovered that Almaak V officials were responsible; the government was attempting to incite a war with the Prima Giedi system. The senior Alpha 1 members had a series of conflicts against rogue villain Core Hunter. Bulk fought him on one planet, but Core Hunter escaped by rigging a power plant to blow. On an unnamed criminal world Stormer came into conflict with Core Hunter's duplicate, and captured it before the real Core Hunter destroyed it. Finally, Stringer and Core Hunter had the final showdown on a space freighter where they had to band together to drive off a creature. In the aftermath Core Hunter stole Stringer's ship, but it was able to be taken over remotely and this lead to Core Hunter's capture. Alpha 1 was assigned to fight off a villain named Cornelius Zo and his army of giant Tiger Ants that were destroying a city. Bulk drove the ants off using a tank called the Crusher. Rise of the Rookies They would soon gain a new Rookie Division consisting of William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge. Furno went on a mission trial with Alpha Team to guard a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9. Stormer ordered him to stay in the Hero Craft during a fight with Rotor and XPlode until XPlode left Rotor and Stormer ordered him to cuff Rotor. However, Rotor escaped. After returning, Furno took Stormer's advice and replayed the mission in the Training Sphere. He drained his Hero Core and didn't check in to the launch deck. He was recharged in the Quaza Chamber and they went on a training mission when they were called to Lemus 2. Stormer launched Furno's empty Hero Pod which was destroyed by Rotor's Biohazard Gas Shooter. Stormer was later knocked out by an attack from XPlode and Breez reconnected his power unit. Furno used his bike to capture Rotor while Surge stopped XPlode from stealing the explosives. The Alpha Team would occasionally appear on Mak Megahertz's Hero Factory FM and Stormer and Furno went to a swamp world and fought a bug. Furno won and they returned. The other four members were sent to Tantalus 5 after securing the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant and Breez left them in their Hero Craft to take workers to the nearest medi-bot station. Corroder then attacked Surge, Stringer and Bulk in the future site of Penitentiary 1331 and trapped Bulk. Stormer was unable to aid them because of his core being drained in the previous fight. Furno headed there after his core had been recharged and saved the Heroes who had been forced to create a Hero Cell by faking a full hero team on Breez's ship. They saved Bulk and recharged his core. Furno once headed to a water world and captured the villain Jawblade, despite him taking his Dual Fire Shooter. They were later in a training mission in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt when they were ordered to head to Mekron City. The rookies secured the building while Stormer went into the precinct and encountered Chief Drax. He ordered the rookies in saying it was a Code 13 and Drax claimed one of the FEDs had malfunctioned, but Stormer refused to believe him. Drax turned on them and sent the FEDs on them. The rookies defeated them while Stormer cuffed Drax, but Meltdown entered the building and fired a radioactive blast at Furno and Stormer took the hit and was infected with Nanobots. At Hero Factory, the nanobots took over and Stormer fled to the top of a Training Sphere. He tossed Bulk off the sphere and Furno and Stringer saved him. Stormer stole a jetpack and headed into Makuhero City. The heroes looked for him and Furno chased after him while Stringer, Bulk, Surge and Breez went to Lunar Tratix to retrieve the mineral. They encountered a Tratix Reptoid and it captured Surge after Breez found the mineral. She used her programming to get it to help retrieve the mineral while Furno fought Stormer near a giant billboard he was tricked into helping make, during which it was destroyed. Furno defeated Stormer by comparing him to Von Ness and brought him back to Hero Factory where he was cured by Quadal. Bulk was once infitted with a jetpack, breathing apparatus and Stringer's Sonic Boom Weapon to fight Vapour in a city, though they were unaware that Von Nebula's Gang was stealing a weapon from a lab. With help from Furno on his bike and a Hero Craft pilot, Bulk successfully captured Vapour and jailed him. Alpha Team later headed to New Stellac after hearing reports of meteor strikes and they were attacked by Thunder and Corroder near the drone monument. The Rookie Division was present in Mission Control because they were knocked off course learning how to use their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings in their boots and saw Thunder use his Nebula Gas Cannon on Stormer to make them lose communications. Zib then sent the rookies after them with new Particle Seperators. While on the way there, the rookies learned about the old New Stellac mission. Thunder and Corroder attacked the three rookies and XPlode and Meltdown too arrived. The Alpha Team saved the rookies, Stormer having survived Thunder's blast thanks to armor from Quadal. Von Nebula then used his black hole to strip the heroes of their weapons and Stormer and Furno entered the black hole. Breez, Surge, Stringer and Bulk dodged the attacks until the villains ran out of ammo. They then defeated Von Nebula's Gang and dodged XPlode's Explosive Spikes with their Particle Seperators and captured them. Stormer and Furno realized they could use their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings to send the force of the black hole in reverse, but Nebula monitered them. He tried to take them, but they tricked him him into attacking Stormer while Furno flung all four rings into the black hole and destroyed it. Stormer then grabbed Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked his former teammate into it and they escaped. They took the staff and the four captured villains back to Hero Factory and were interviewed by Daniella Capricorn. Ordeal of Fire Due to their work in New Stellac, the three rookies were promoted to full hero status. The Alpha Team was later called to Tanker Station 22 after an attack by the Fire Villains. However, they were seriously outmatched and were surrounded outgunned and outnumbered. However, Surge sacrificed himself and drew all four villains away while his teammates took the civilians and escaped. Stormer, Furno and Breez convinced Akiyama Makuro to let them have the Upgrade to 2.0 and became the first hero team to be upgraded in the field. After difficult training, they returned to Tanker Station 22 and confronted the Fire Villains. Furno and Breez chased after Drilldozer and Nitroblast while Stormer fought Fire Lord. The Fire Lord revealed they were malfunctioned Mining Robots while Surge, who had escaped the Fire Villains, sent a distress beacon to Furno, telling them to get down. Surge saved them, as Jetbug fired explosives from a fuel supply ship and they got stuck together. Drilldozer attacked them, when he was distracted by Nathan Evo and Julius Nex's Hero Pod. The Alpha Team fought the Fire Villains and captured Drilldozer and and Nitroblast, but Fire Lord absorbed fuel and took down all the heroes but Furno and Stormer when Surge drove the fuel supply ship into Fire Lord and tore his fuel siphoning hand from the canisters, allowing Stormer to defeat and capture him. The Alpha Team brought Surge and the four Fire Villains back to Hero Factory where Surge received his upgrade to 2.0 and Evo and Nex were made part of the team. Surge was given a ceremony for his bravery and Breez gave him his Ice Spear Blaster. Savage Planet Stormer later found his professor Aldous Witch trying to illegally implant a Quaza core on himself and stopped him. He, Breez and Surge also saw Aldous leave the planet, never to return. Rookie Hero Daniel Rocka also joined their Rookie division. Rocka later looked for Professor Aldous Witch, who claimed to have crashed on Quatros. However, he soon realized the professor had transformed into Witch Doctor and the planet had become incredibly savage. Witch Doctor defeated him and left him there, so Stormer, Nex, Bulk, Stringer and Furno were equipped with special 3.0 animal armor, making Stormer the rhino, Furno the eagle, Stringer with bear claws, Nex with tiger blades and Bulk the wolf. They arrived at Quatros and Stormer told Furno about Witch. They found Rocka and he was healed by Nex. He revealed that the Witch Doctor had attacked him when the doctor suddenly appeared and Furno chased him. Despite the 3.0 upgrade, Furno was unable to defeat the doctor and he fled. A Waspix, Raw-Jaw and a Scorpio attacked them, but Witch Doctor recalled them. They returned to the ship where Rocka had taken new lion 3.0 armor. They then made their way to teleporter. After several adventures, they arrived at the teleporter and after Nex said it would take days to recharge, Rocka took Bulk and Stormer through the teleporter on his team while Furno went with Nex and Stringer the long way. Arriving at the Quaza Temple, Rocka's team attacked, only to realize they had been shrunk by the transporter. A Fangz attacked them and Rocka defeated it as Raw-Jaw took away the last of the planet's Quaza. Meanwhile, Furno's team was attacked by a Waspix and a Scorpio. Furno took on the Waspix while Nex and Stringer fought Scorpio. Witch Doctor witnessed all while Rocka's team found a way to return the Quaza. They were found by Witch Doctor and Rocka and Bulk were captured. Furno and Stringer defeated Waspix and Stringer tore out the Quaza Spikes. Scorpio then broke Furno's jets and Furno's team raced to the temple, where Witch Doctor controlled Scorpio. Furno then freed it and the scorpion attacked Aldous. Nex and Stringer returned Stormer, Bulk and Rocka to their actual size as Witch Doctor made Raw-Jaw attack and defeat Scorpio. Nex, Bulk, Stringer and Furno took on Raw-Jaw and freed him from the Quaza Spike and Stormer and Rocka took on Witch Doctor, but Rocka was knocked aside. Stormer was defeated, but Furno and Nex used ancient armor pieces to rebuild Rocka into Rocka XL as Stringer and Bulk freed the Fangz. Rocka XL held Aldous back long enough for Stormer to separate the Skull Staff from the doctor and render him powerless. Bulk then used his Wrist-Mounted Blades to fling Furno into the blimp and break it, returning the Quaza and saving Quatros. Witch Doctor was then imprisoned in Villain Storage. Breakout Furno and Rocka later arrested Voltix, but it was revealed that he had let Rocka defeat him and he triggered the Black Hole Staff, creating a black hole that allowed every villain in storage to escape. The Alpha Team each individually went on solo missions to recapture the escapees with upgrades adapted to the environment and their opponent: Furno after Jawblade, Evo after Toxic Reapa, Surge after Splitface, Breez after Thornraxx, Stringer after Voltix, Stormer after Speeda Demon, Nex after XT4 and Bulk after Core Hunter. Stormer, Evo, Stringer, Furno and Surge all succeeded in their missions, but during the missions, Black Phantom entered Hero Factory and attempted to destroy the Assembly Tower. Fortunately, Rocka stayed behind because he was working for the Hero Recon Team and he lowered the fail safe shield around the factory and allowed Stormer, Furno, Surge and Evo to return and help defeat Phantom. Upon returning, Zib and Makuro revealed Phantom had sent the plans for Hero Factory to an unknown ally. However, Breez, Nex and Bulk failed to capture the villains. Also, Black Phantom, Splitface, Jawblade, Toxic Reapa, Voltix and Speeda Demon tried to escape on Asteroid J-54, but Phantom, Jawblade, Splitface and Toxic Reapa failed to escape, though Speeda and Voltix got away. Another rookie from Alpha Team was dispatched to Scylla to find a villain. The Doom Box Alpha 1 was called in to respond to a Delta-Red warning, that the galaxy was in danger due to Core Hunter re-assembling the fragments of the Doom Box, which would lead to the galaxy's destruction. After reviewing their previous missions against Core Hunter, they realized where they could find the locations. Splitting up into teams of two, they went to the site of previous battles against Core Hunter. Bulk and Breez found a fragment but Arctur saved the villain. Furno and Stormer were too late at their fragment, but Arctur gave them a Speeda Demon lead. Rocka interrogated Splitface on Asteroid J-54 and learned the name of the planet where the Doom Box was forged. Surge and Stringer were at the final location, and were joined by the other Alpha 1 members. They found Core Hunter with the three fragments, and Surge impulsively attacked Core Hunter, giving the villain spasms and causing him to form the box. Arctur shattered it and teleported him to where the Doom Box was forged. He then explained to the Heroes that Core Hunter has to activate the Doom Box so his Hero Core Remover Tool can absorb its energies, rendering the Doom Box harmless. The Heroes met Rocka and confronted Core Hunter, Stormer goading the villain into activating it. Breez then used Core Hunter's weapon to absorb the Doom Box's energies, rendering it harmless. Core Hunter was left with the energy and began to attack the Heroes, but Surge reflected the villain's powers at him, causing Core Hunter's body to fold and vanish. With Arctur being the only casualty, the Doom Box was put in Hero Factory and Alpha 1 went back to recapturing villains. Brain Attack After major criminals had been captured, a meeting was called between Alpha 1 members save Surge, Nex, the new rookie, and Stringer who had gone radio silent pursuing his own mission. The team then picked up a signal call from the Valiant in deep space, a ship commanded by Stormer's old friend, Aquax. It began heading on a collision course directly to the Hero Factory and Rocka and Breez were sent on the Valiant. The other team members lost contact with them and Bulk and Furno voted to simply blow up the ship, even with the knowledge that it would kill Rocka and Breez in the process. Stormer refused and took a jetpack for himself. On the ship, Breez and Rocka arrived and found it strangely empty, with Breez picking up more organic than mechanical energy signatures. Rocka went to engineering to try and cut off the power flow to the engines, and then was attacked by a group of Brains. Running from auxiliary control, Rocka entered engineering and saw twenty crew members, all controlled by Brains. Breez met Xera, who claimed to be a refugee from the Brains, and sent her into the ventilation system to escape and free crew members. However, this mission did not go well as she was attacked by a Brain, but managed to restore the crewmen's power. Stormer had been flying to the ship and radioed Aquax, but grew suspicious, and tried to board but the Valiant fired upon him. He managed to get on the ship and meet Breez, but the Brains' swarm leader, Kirch, had captured Rocka. Evo and other Heroes then arrived, but had new orders that Furno gave after talking to Bulk, who was resigning after condemning Stormer and his teammates to death. The Hero Craft's led by Evo held the Valiant still with tractor beams, and it worked until Kirch started firing on them. Aquax confronted Breez and Stormer but was defeated by Xera, who had done so only due to Aquax's disobeying of Kirch in letting Stormer board, and attacked the Heroes but was defeated by Breez. Bulk and Furno then arrived on their Drop Ships, and sent the Valiant toward the Makuhero sun, forcing Kirch to give up Rocka and leave. As Kirch was vaporized, the ship was heading now for the sun, but Bulk destroyed the engines, stopping them. The Valiant's explosive material was discharged in front of the ship, blowing it away from the sun. Returning to Hero Factory, Stormer refused to accept Bulk's resignation, but added that the Brain's plan was likely just beginning. Infrastructure Alpha 1 consists of two divisions, Heroes and the Rookie 1 unit. Furno, Breez, and Surge were initially rookies under the supervision of Alpha Team, but were later promoted to full-fledged Heroes. Brand new Heroes Evo and Nex later joined the Alpha Team after helping fight off the Fire Lord and his minions, and Rocka joined soon after, establishing himself as a team member on their fights in Quatros. The Alpha 1 team has also recently gained a new rookie, who is currently stationed solo in the outer sectors of Hero Factory jurisdiction, where he is considered a freedom fighter for the frontier worlds there. Members Thresher's Team Heroes *Thresher (leader) Rookies *Preston Stormer *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *Von Ness (former) Stormer's Team Heroes *Preston Stormer (leader) *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *William Furno *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez Rookies *Nathan Evo *Julius Nex *Daniel Rocka *Unnamed Alpha Team rookie Known Missions *Mission: "New Stellac City" *Mission: "Tiger Ants" *Mission: Almaak IV Disappearance *Mission: Von Nebula *Mission: Ordeal of Fire *Mission: Savage Planet *Mission: Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams